Shuffle Challenge
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: CheyanneChika's Shuffle Challenge. Random couples, even more random songs. That's about all I have to say about this one.


**So, I found this challenge from a while ago, so I decided to see what would happen if I did it. It's the shuffle challenge from CheyanneChika, and I'm hoping that I can do something with this that doesn't sound stupid or completely crack-like, which may end up happening in some cases. XD Still, I'm excited to do this. Lets go!**

**Life after you – Daughtry**

Akihiko sat in his car, head in his palms while he thought about what had happened only earlier this day.

_Misaki walked into the room, looking over at Akihiko who had been sitting with a large frown on his face and a cigarette in his lips._

_"what's wrong?" Misaki asked, setting his things down and looking over at his silver haired lover who just sighed._

_"Misaki…do you think this relationship is working out?" he asked seriously, glancing over at Misaki who flinched at the thought._

_After a pause, he laughed sheepishly. "Of course, Baka-Usagi. What are you talking about?"_

_"I just feel like something is wrong in our life…Just, I don't know."_

Even the thought of it was hurting him, he knew he had to try and get back to the boy whom he had given his entire heart to, and had given him his heart in return. Picking up the phone, he dialed Misaki's number. After a few rings, Misaki picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Video Phone – Beyonce (HAHAHA)**

Misaki had been sitting on Akihiko's laptop, typing up a paper he needed to get done. Of course, the man had been gone for a while now while he was on a book signing tour in a few cities in Japan. He wasn't going to be gone for too long, which made Misaki unbearably happy even though he didn't want to admit it.

Sitting on the IM service he used to talk to his phone that was as well a public IM service, he saw a video conference invite pop up above his paper.

_'What the hell?' _He thought, opening it up to see Usagi looking into the computer at him with a small grin on his face. "Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Misaki, I miss you. I miss you, so much. I wanted to see your cute little face." Usagi said sweetly, watching as Misaki blushed in response.

"…I miss you too, idiot."

* * *

**Take my hand – The Cab feat Hey Monday.**

Shinobu sat in his room, hands crossed over his chest as he was positively livid from his parent's behavior earlier.

_'What makes them think they can just ground me like this? Jeez, I'm not a kid anymore.' _The frown on his face became more apparent, until he heard a the sound of his phone vibrating on his bed.

Rushing over to pick it up, he flipped it open and gave a small hello.

"I'm outside." Miyagi said on the other end, looking into the window when Shinobu opened the curtains.

"I can't go out, I'm grounded." Shinobu replied.

"But, your parents aren't home right now, are they?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu had realized how quiet the house had become, giving a small smile, he ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat to meet his love outside.

* * *

**King of anything – Sara Bareilles**

Akihiko looked up at his father, who was sipping coffee with a serious look on his face while his soon gave him a glare full of disdain.

"Tell me again, why don't you give up the boy?" His father asked, to which Akihiko gave the same reply he always did.

"Because, I love him and there's nothing you can do about it." Akihiko hissed, to which his father just gave another frustrated groan from hearing the same answer over and over again. "Besides, I'm a grown man. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, especially since you never listened to me when I was a kid, you're gonna listen now."

His father merely sighed, this was going to be a long battle he was sure.

* * *

**Can you keep a secret? – the cab**

" I love you." Nowaki said, laying Hiroki down and kissing his neck sweetly. He had finally confessed his love for the man, and now they were about to consummate such a love. Of course, he wasn't sure if the other loved him as much but he didn't care.

He knew that Hiroki was still probably in love with Akihiko, and he wanted to be the getaway for him to turn to, possibly transform Hiroki's love for Akihiko to him.  
(I didn't run out of time, but I sure as hell couldn't come up with a thing. But, I'm not allowed to skip. FUUUUUUUUUUUU-)

* * *

**Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen**

Hiroki's eyes shifted around, looking at the jury that sat, listening to the crazy accusations that the hysterical woman had tossed upon him.

Apparently, there had been a shooting at the hospital and someone had killed a little boy. Nowaki had been found at the scene of the crime after the man had thrown the gun at Nowaki, causing his fingerprints to be all over it.

_'Stupid bitch.' _Hiroki thought, fuming at the sight. He didn't want to be here, mostly since he hated being in a court for the exact reason this woman was displaying to him. She was nuts, and Nowaki was innocent. He had wanted to scream that, but of course there was nothing else could do.

Nowaki merely sat in the chair, looking pitiful while the woman accused him fiercely. He appeared as though he wanted to die at that moment.

_'Why don't we just let him go?' _Hiroki thought angrily, and then put his head down while Nowaki tried to state his case after the woman had stopped.

_'I'm going to be sitting here for a while, it looks like.' _He thought.

* * *

**All American girl – Carrie underwood**

Miyagi and Shinobu stood outside of the elementary school, staring at all of the children that had been running around in the playground. Miyagi looked down at Shinobu, who was trying to fight back a smile.

"Well, there she is." Miyagi pointed out, while Shinobu nodded in agreement. The girl he had been talking about was a fair skinned girl, little almond blonde girls in her hair while she ran over to the teacher and pointed to her parents who stood outside.

Her teacher walked her out of the gate, letting go of her hand while she ran to Miyagi who picked her up and gave her a small kiss. Shinobu was beaming, as much as he tried to cover it.

_'Even though he wanted a boy, he seems to be much happier with our little girl.' _Shinobu thought happily.

* * *

**Breathe 2AM – Anna Nalick**

Akihiko stood outside in the snow, waiting on his love that he was to pick up. He was thinking back on everything they had gone through, thinking of Misaki's little smile and the hair that sat on his hair. Even so, it felt like time was standing still was his brown haired love came into view. Becoming too nervous for his own good, even if they had been dating for three going on four years now, he started to breathe slowly.

_'Damn, I still get nervous around him. I'm so uncool.' _Akihiko thought, grimacing before he heard Misaki's small voice call out to him.

"Usagi-san, are you okay?" He asked, trying to get a better look at his face.

"Yes, It's fine." He said, wrapping an arm around him.

_'I love you, Misaki.' _

I'm not your boyfriend, baby – 3oh!3 (Oh dear)

Hiroki was sprawled out on the floor, trying to push off the man who had been pursuing him for a few days now.

"Get off of me!" He screamed. "I will hit you!" He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Shinoda said calmly. "Doubt you can." He said, holding Hiroki down with full force.

"I already have someone I like! Don't you touch me!" He confessed, still trying to give a futile attempt at pushing him off before he finally just punched him in the face, leaving a big red mark on his face.

(This was hard, like, seriously hard. I now know how Chey-chan feels.)

* * *

**Ave Maria – Beyonce**

Hiroki stared out of the window, waiting for Nowaki to come home. The moonlight shone down on his face and illuminated the whole room.

_'Why aren't you home yet?' _Hiroki thought angrily, not aware how much he really needed the man. Thinking such clingy thoughts made him a bit angry, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt strong feelings like this for anyone, even Akihiko. He already knew how much he needed him, though he would never admit it.

As he thought about this, he heard the door open and his raven-haired love walk inside with a big smile on his face to see the brunette waiting up for him. "Hiro-san!" he said cheerfully, even though he was totally exhausted.

"Nowaki." Hiroki said softly. He had finally come home, and he was too happy to see him.

* * *

**(Last one!)**

**Take it off – Ke$ha**

Shinobu sat in the corner of the room, practically disgusted with himself for having come to such a place.

His friends decided to take him to a club, since he had never been and he was already a third year in college. Even though Shinobu reluctantly agreed to go, he didn't realize how much of a dirty place it had really been as well as how loud or sexual it was. Everyone was drunkenly making out with each other; guys and girls alike as well as having group make out sessions and sloppy dancing. People were breaking things against the walls in their wasted state, and he just wanted go home so badly. Someone had spiked almost every drink in the place, though he was none the wiser. So, Shinobu was actually irritated and thoroughly wasted.

Picking up his phone, he saw a few calls from Miyagi as well as a few text messages that read 'Hello? Shinobu? Where are you?' Too dizzy to figure out how to work his phone, he merely passed out with the phone still in his hands.

**Okay, so…these kind of sucked. Not going to lie there, but I wanted to do it. One thing I will mention is that I skipped all of my j-rock songs, since it's in Japanese and I had no idea what they were saying. If that breaks the rules, then I guess I technically failed this challenge. D:**

**Even so, I had fun doing it on some of them, not so much for others. I don't even think some made sense. XD**


End file.
